Behind Closed Doors
by Night's Blackfang
Summary: Aoshi and Misao come to Tokyo to visit the dojo. Kenshin and Aoshi hear Misao and Kaoru in the other room and get the wrong idea. The mistake makes them decide they want some attention, too. You can never tell what’s going on behind closed doors. KK, AM
1. Not so innocent Misunderstanding

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Summary: Misao and Aoshi come to Tokyo to visit the Kamiya dojo. Kenshin and Aoshi hear Misao and Kaoru in the other room and get the wrong idea. They decide they want some attention too. You can never tell what's going on behind closed doors. Aoshi/Misao and Kenshin/Kaoru.

Author's Note: I tried to make everyone's dialogue as easy to understand as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Behind Closed Doors

Aoshi walked at a steady pace behind the short weasel girl hopping cheerfully down the road ahead of him. Misao wanted to come to Tokyo to visit the Kamiya dojo.

Aoshi let it seem as though Okina had convinced him to accompany her, but in truth, he would have come with her anyway. After all, no one can command him, he did whatever he wanted, which usually consisted of drinking tea and meditating, but he could make exceptions.

"Hurry up Aoshi-sama! We're almost to Kaoru and Himura's place." She chirped increasing her pace, the late morning sunlight making her glow.

~xXx~

"Misao-dono and Aoshi-san should be here today, should they not?" Kenshin asked Kaoru from the kitchen.

"Yeah, they should be arriving at the gate pretty soon." Kaoru smiled at her beloved redheaded housemate.

"Do you plan to spend a lot of time with Misao-dono?"

"Yes, we have a lot of catching up to do." Kaoru smiled to herself, thinking of the young ninja girl.

"What do you two plan on doing while you do that?"

"I don't know." Kaoru put a hand under her chin, thinking. She didn't have much time to do so because she heard a female voice call from the front yard.

"Hey, anyone there?!"

"Oh, that must be them.I'd recognize Misao's energetic yelling anywhere." Kaoru smiled.

Kenshin and Kaoru walked down the hall to the porch and went over to the gate to find a cheerful looking Misao and an indifferent looking Aoshi behind her.

"Well, it doesn't look like anything spectacular happened on the way." Kaoru mused dryly noting the space between them and their usual behavior.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misao said suspiciously, playfully glaring at her.

"Nothing. How was your trip?" Kaoru said quickly, hugging the younger girl.

"Tiring, I think we should rest a little. I wanted to talk to you for a while."

"Yeah, me too. You don't seem that tired, though." Kaoru smiled knowingly.

Kenshin and Aoshi watched the two women converse, observing how happy they seemed when talking with each other. They both thought, _'Does she ever get that excited when she talks to me?'_

Kenshin broke from the thought and smiled, Aoshi turned his emotionless green-grey eyes to him. "It's nice to see you, Aoshi-san."

"Battosai." He nodded back politely.

"I was looking forward to having tea with you. I have it set up in one of the rooms, if you would like to join me."

"I will accept your offer." Aoshi said and the two men walked off, leaving the two women by themselves.

Misao looked at Kaoru and grinned, "What do **you** have in mind?"

"I figured you would be a little tired from your travel, so I was going to try something that I think will help you relax." Kaoru motioned for the other girl to follow her to her room. She shut the shoji behind them once Misao was inside.

"So, how're things with you and Himura?" Misao asked sitting down on the floor.

"There are no 'things' to speak of. What about you and Aoshi-san?"

Misao rolled her eye and gave Kaoru a look that said _'You honestly think I would be acting like this if anything happened?'_

"He's just too dense to understand, but don't worry you'll get a chance. I don't know when, but it will be soon." Kaoru dropped to her knees behind the petite girl, and patted her on her back with a smile.

"Is that so?" Misao said dully.

"Yes. Yes it is… now lean forward some." Kaoru said and put a hand on Misao's shoulders.

"You know, I'll try to hold a conversation with him, hoping he'll actually say something, but he only nods and sips his tea. It's so frustrating!"

~xXx~

"It is… pleasant having tea with you Himura." Aoshi nodded indifferently as he sat wearing his usual yakata and sipping his tea.

"Thank you Aoshi-san." Kenshin smiled at him. "It's-"

"Oh!" Kenshin was cut off by a voice that sounded like Misao's coming from the room across from them, but decided to ignore it, since she always made noise. "Mmm…"

"That's the spot…"

"I will go to make sure she is uninjured." Aoshi said and Kenshin got up to follow him. What they heard when they got close to the shoji caught them off guard.

"Harder Kaoru!"

"If that's what you want, love."

"Go lower Kaoru, oh yeah…right there." They heard Misao's voice say through the thin barrier.

"I knew you would like it," Kaoru's confident and sexy reply reached their ears.

Kenshin and Aoshi's eyes widened and they moved away from the door as they looked at each other. Both thought, _'what the hell?!'_

"Rub harder Kaoru." She repeated softly. "Right there."

The two men backed away from the door and tried to regain their sanity without being heard.

"What in God's name are they doing?" Kenshin whispered to a stunned Aoshi.

"Battosai, if I knew, we probably would not be standing here still." He mouthed, suddenly uncomfortable and unable to trust his voice to sound right in forming words.

Kenshin and Aoshi were both too preoccupied with their conversation to hear what Misao and Kaoru were actually doing.

"My shoulders were killing me after all that traveling. I needed a massage so badly."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I needed one too and I was glad you were coming, because I was hoping you could give **me **one."

~xXx~

"Maybe we misinterpreted and are jumping to conclusions." Aoshi said and they approached the door listening intently. _'God, I hope so...'_

"Yeah, it's a good thing that Megumi showed me these new techniques. I never got to try them out on anyone before, so you're the first one."

'_What, Megumi-dono is in on this too?!'_ Kenshin thought. _'And why would she let Misao-dono be her first.'_

"Oh, it feels so good." Misao moaned out loud, and Aoshi's mouth went dry. Was his Misao doing what he thought she was? And with the Battosai's woman no less!

"Yeah, maybe you should try it on Aoshi-san. He'd probably like it a lot. I plan to try it on Kenshin later."

Aoshi went pale as wild thoughts filled his mind and Kenshin's face began to rival the color of his hair. They could not believe what they were hearing, yet they couldn't ignore it and their feet wouldn't let them walk away.

"Misao, it's my turn. Why should you get to have all the fun? Switch with me." Kenshin heard Kaoru whine cutely. He gritted his teeth refusing the urge to rip the shoji open, throw her over his shoulder and carry her off.

Misao moved out of the spot she was in and Kaoru sat down in her place as the younger girl began to rub her shoulders, both oblivious to the two mistaken men listening outside the door.

"Yeah you're right, it feels amazing." Kaoru sighed. "Megumi's more experienced so she's a little better. This is pretty good for your first time."

"Is that so?" Misao said dryly and massaged harder.

"Oh…it feels really good right there actually… don't stop.'

'_Does Sano know about Megumi-dono having a part in this?!' _Kenshin thought horrified.

"I wonder if Megumi ever does this for Sano. Wait… go back to where you were before. Ah, that feels so good."

"She probably does, that could be what keeps the rooster running back to the lady fox for more." Misao giggled and Kaoru smirked.

Both men outside the door raised an eyebrow at her comment and looked at each other to confirm that they were hearing correctly.

"Did she just say-" Aoshi began.

"Yep-" Kenshin answered, already knowing what he was going to ask.

"I doubt Aoshi-sama would ever try, but I don't think he would be able to make me feel as good as you can." Misao sighed, sounding disappointed.

Outside the door Aoshi raised an eyebrow and smirked unconsciously, _'My skills extend beyond swordsmanship Misao. I guess I'll have to give you a taste of what I can really do.'_

"Yeah, I know. Same with Kenshin too, I mean, I've lived with him a while and we've never done anything like this."

'_I never knew you wanted to, all you had to do was say the word, my love. I would've gladly shown you all the love you need.' _He thought, his Battosai personality starting to come forth.

"I'm going in!" Kenshin fiercely whispered, unable to take anymore, as he made a fierce grab for the door. Aoshi quickly slapped his hand away, and Kenshin let out a grunted in response.

"What do you think will happen if you just run in on that?" He shook his head, also working hard to control himself.

Kenshin calmed down and knocked on the shoji trying to make his voice appear as normal as possible, "Kaoru-dono…Misao-dono, is everything alright in there? Do you need us to help with _anything_?"

"No, everything's just fine in here Kenshin." Kaoru called out, stifling a moan as Misao giggled, working out a knot in her neck. "I'm just spending some quality time with Misao."

"Alright then, call us if you need us." He all but growled in disappointment. He looked at Aoshi and they forced themselves to walk away from the door.

Both wanted to go in, grab their own girl and prove them wrong at how experienced they truly were. Little did they know, they were clearly the ones who were mistaken about what was truly going on.

"Hey Misao, you wouldn't mind giving me a foot massage now, would you?" Kaoru grinned playfully.

"Now you know that's not going to happen." Misao laughed shaking her head.

"It was worth a try."

~xXx~

Kaoru and Misao walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table giggling.

"Kaoru, that was amazing." Misao smiled looking at the older girl.

"Thanks love, you're not half bad yourself." Kaoru grinned.

"Not half bad?" Misao feigned hurt then laughed out loud. "I had you begging for more."

"You can just keep believing that, love."

"I will." Misao grinned.

Hey Kenshin, did your day with Aoshi-san go well?" She asked cheerfully turning to him.

"Yes, and I see you and Misao-dono had a fun afternoon." Kenshin asked without turning to face her.

"Yeah it was…relaxing. She has magical fingers" Kaoru turned to her and smiled.

'_I can assure you mine are clearly more skilled than hers are.'_ His Battousai side thought with a smirk.

She was so deep in thought she didn't see Kenshin's eyes were no longer a soft violet, but were now a gorgeous molten amber.

"I want her, now." Kenshin growled lowly, eyes glued to Kaoru's figure as Aoshi walked in from a side hallway.

"We share the same feeling." He said to Kenshin as he looked over at Misao where she was conversing freely with Kaoru at the table. "We shall have our chance soon enough, Battosai."

"I know, Aoshi." Kenshin replied, his voice dropping an octave lower. Aoshi raised an eyebrow at this sudden change, but said nothing.

"And they won't see it coming." A dark smirk spread across Kenshin's handsome face and his eyes glittered with mischief.


	2. Don't Doubt My Skills

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters.

Author's Note: This chapter is Rated T for some sexual situations.

Behind Closed Doors

When Sano told Megumi that Misao and Aoshi were visiting the dojo today, she decided to stop by to say hello before she had to go see her next patient.

"Hello, Ken-san." She smiled as Kenshin opened the gate and walked her into the dojo.

"It's nice to see you, Megumi-dono." He masked all traces of his still wild longing for Kaoru, behind his rurouni smile. "Kaoru-dono and Misao-dono are in the kitchen."

"Thank you. Hello, Aoshi-san." She greeted the tall man, passing through the hall and he nodded in response.

Kaoru and Misao stood from the table to greet their beautiful friend and Kaoru said, "What a surprise Megumi-san, I wasn't expecting you."

"I hope you don't mind me just dropping by," a smile graced her perfect lips as she looked at the younger women.

"Oh, not at all."

"It's nice to see you Misao-chan, did Kaoru teach you those techniques a taught her?"

"Yeah, but she say I can't do it the way you do it." She answered, glaring at Kaoru playfully.

"You should do it to her, and then she'll really know what I meant when I said you're good." Kaoru laughed.

"Let's go to your room, and then I'll show you how it's really done." Megumi let out her signature vixen laugh, covering her mouth.

Kenshin and Aoshi exchanged annoyed glance. '_They're about to go off and include her in their wild antics. They don't even know that we know.'_

The women walked off towards Kaoru's room, laughing to themselves and Kenshin and Aoshi stayed right where they were.

Kenshin looked at Aoshi and said, "If I follow them I can't be held responsible for what I might do, so I think I'll stay here."

Aoshi nodded in agreement and sat down as Kenshin pulled out a tea set to pass the time until they could make a move.

~X~

About forty-five minutes later, the women came back down the hall, still laughing to themselves.

"I see why Sano can't get enough of you, that really was amazing." Misao grinned. Her back was turned, so missed Aoshi at the table, as nearly choked on his tea.

"Thank you, but that's not _all_ that keeps him running back." Megumi laughed in her usual vixen-like way.

Megumi laughing subsided and she looked at the other women approvingly, "You're both pretty good at it already, just keep working on it. I'll see how your skills have improved later."

"You don't have to leave right now Megumi-san, stay awhile." Kaoru smiled at the older woman.

"Sorry, I have to go take care of my last patient for today, but we should all go out tomorrow."

"Alright, that should be fun. Do you want us to walk you to the clinic?" Kaoru looked out at the sun, about to set.

"No thank you, I told Sano to wait out side the dojo around this time, so he'll walk me there."

"You've got him doing what you want him to, nice." Misao grinned.

"I've got the magic touch." She whispered, but Kenshin and Aoshi's expert hearing caught it anyway.

Kenshin and Aoshi gave each other a look that said, _'Why are they torturing us?'_

"Good-bye Ken-san, Aoshi-san." Megumi waved as Kaoru and Misao walked with her to the front yard.

"Good-bye, Megumi-dono." Kenshin waved, forcing a calm expression.

When Kaoru opened the gate, Sano was leaning against the wall next to it. He took the fishbone from his mouth and put on a lopsided grin, "What took you so long, Fox?"

"You act like you had somewhere to be." She rolled her eyes at him and he shrugged pushing himself off the wall.

"You act like I don't have a life beyond being around you?" He ambled over to her.

"That's not what it seemed like yesterday, when you ran into the clinic begging for me to-"

"Alright I get it!" He said, trying to spare himself from embarrassment in front of Misao and Kaoru, "Later Jou-chan, Weasel."

The two women's eyebrows rose and they looked at each other, _'What was she going to say?'_

He turned and walked down the road by Megumi's side, as they argued about nothing.

"They are so odd together, but they match in a strange way." Misao commented looking at Kaoru, who nodded in agreement as they made their way back inside.

~X~

Aoshi sat at the table beside Misao and silently watched as Keshin fought to contain his barely concealed lust for Kaoru, who was sitting next to him. He shifted his eyes to Misao, whose attention was focused entirely on the other girl.

'_You truly have no idea what I can do, do you?' _Aoshi's eyes skimmed down Misao's body, but he looked up when he felt Kenshin's amber flecked eyes looking at him in amusement.

Aoshi turned towards him and gave him a pointed look that said, _'Don't look at me as though your thoughts are not more obscene than mine. Yours are obviously more graphic.'_

The corner of Kenshin's lips quirked almost unnoticeably and Aoshi shot him an icy stare.

"-tea, Kenshin?" Kenshin snapped out of his silent conversation with Aoshi when he heard Kaoru's voice.

"Huh?" Kenshin turned his head towards her questioningly, and she raised an eyebrow at the odd look on his face.

"I asked you if you wanted some tea, you seem a little more distracted than usual. Are you ok?" She said, while carefully pouring herself a cup.

"Yes, Kaoru-dono, I'm fine. It's not _tea_ that I want, though… " He said, his voice low and seductive.

The sudden purr in his voice surprised her and her hand jerked, making some hot tea splashed on her hand. She set the kettle down and cradled her injured hand. "Ow…"

Then, Kenshin grabbed her hand and looked at it. He lovingly caressed the small patch of red flesh that showed strikingly against the rest of her pale skin.

He locked eyes with the very confused Kaoru, not breaking his stare as he brought her small hand to his lips and gently brushed it with them.

Kaoru blushed and stammered, "K-kenshin, what are you doing?"

"Does this make you feel better?" He asked, the rurouni violet masking the amber of his eyes.

Misao looked on in amazement at the sudden display of passion and Aoshi's face remained indifferent.

Kenshin's eyes burned into hers and her lips parted slightly as she looked back at him, a blush staining her pretty face.

"K-kenshin…are you feeling ok?"

At that moment Kenshin notice the look of shock on Misao's face and looked at Kaoru with a rurouni-like smile, "I apologize Kaoru-dono, this one does not know what came over him, and this one just isn't feeling well."

But Aoshi knew that the Battosai hadn't gone back at all, he was just waiting for the right opportunity to catch her, when Misao wasn't around.

He picked up his cup and threw a sideways glance at Misao, she did look adorable when she was confused, but Aoshi shook the thought off. _'I will also have to wait.'_

He reached over and pushed a stray strand of hair out of Misao's face and lifted her chin so he could look at her.

"Aoshi-sama?" She gasped, blue eyes widening.

"It was blocking my view of your face." He let his hand slide down her cheek as he took it away and went back to drinking his tea. "Nothing should keep me from seeing you."

~X~

Later that night, Kenshin said he was going to rest and went off to his room. Aoshi got up without a word and the women just assumed he was going to meditate.

Kaoru sat at the table with Misao, and they talked about how things had been at their houses in the past few months.

Misao giggled, standing from the table and walked towards the hallway, "I'll be right back."

"Ok, love." Kaoru called to her.

"You know its risky calling me that. The guys may get the wrong idea." She smirked at the thought.

"That would be very interesting." Kaoru tapped her chin in thought.

"And the way Himura looked at you while we were eating, he might kill me if he thought some thing was happening."

"Shut up" Kaoru blushed at the memory.

"You know, he might finally be making a move."

"He was just making sure I was ok. Kenshin doesn't usually do bold things like that."

"I've noticed." Misao said dryly.

"What about you and Aoshi-san?" Kaoru smiled wickedly as Misao jolted at her comment. "I saw the way he caressed your face."

"I have to go check on that thing in thing in the hallway." Misao said quickly, turning on her heels and scurrying off, leaving a laughing Kaoru behind.

Misao rubbed at her red cheeks as she exited the room .She smiled softly to herself as she remembered what Aoshi had said. She was so distracted that she didn't notice the large shadow waiting for her behind a door frame.

When she passed one of the guest room doors, she was snatch inside by her waist. Her back was pulled against a solid body and a hand over her mouth muffled her squeak as the shoji was slammed in front of her.

Instinctively she elbowed her attacker, but the assault didn't seem to faze him and Misao began to panic. Unable to turn and see who the person was, she tensed for another attack.

"Misao, you should be more attentive." A familiar low voice said against her ear, but there was something weird about its tone. _'Aoshi-sama? What is he doing?'_

His hand dropped from her mouth and she gasped when the hand around her waist slid across her flat stomach. He ran his tongue down the ridge of her ear, grazing her earlobe with his teeth.

"Aoshi-sama-?" Misao said, alarmed by his sudden and odd action.

"Quiet." He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, crashing his lips against hers. His arms went around her waist, pulling her as close as could to deepen the kiss.

'_Oh my God! Aoshi-sama is kissing me!' _Misao could barely believe what was happening.

Aoshi pulled his mouth away from hers and trailed kisses down her neck. Misao's breath caught in her throat, _'What's come over him? He doesn't ever do anything like this, even in our _own_ home.'_

Aoshi moved one hand to her hips and the other to her hair to tilt her head back. All thoughts vanished from her mind as Aoshi started planting kisses along her collarbone, and she instinctively arched into him.

Misao lightly glided her nails down his back encouraging him to go further and Aoshi groaned in response. He undid her braid with one hand and ran his fingers through her hair as it fell down her back in waves.

Aoshi pulled back from her, and she whined when he stopped. He felt a secret satisfaction, knowing that he made Misao crave for his touch.

"Why did you stop?" She asked breathlessly, looking up at him through half lidded eyes and tugging slightly on his sleeve.

"I assume you will revoke that comment from earlier." He said.

"What comment?" She raked a hand down his back, looking at him with glazed eyes.

"About me being incapable of making you feel as good as the Battosai's woman can." His icy eyes flashed.

"Oh, you heard us?" Misao responded, failing to register what Aoshi was implying. "I guess we were pretty loud. I couldn't help it though, Kaoru's just so good with her hands."

Aoshi tensed in disbelief at her indifferent response. Still misunderstanding the situation, his tone darkened in agitation, "Do I not make you feel good Misao? Have you given up on me?"

Misao stared at him, speechless. _'Why is he saying these things? Why would I give up on him?'_

"What exactly is it that she does, that you think I can't do?" Aoshi all but growled out, running his thumb over her bottom lip and staring into her eyes.

"Aoshi-sama, what in the world are you talking about?" She furrowed her eyebrows, now fully snapped out of her trance as Aoshi backed her up against the wall.

Aoshi put a hand on either side of her head, even though he knew she wouldn't try to move "I heard you with the Battosai's woman, how doubted my skills and said you thought I'd never try."

She could hardly believe the words that were coming out of Aoshi's mouth. "What?"

"I heard how she took your first-"

"We weren't doing anything like that! Kaoru was just giving me a back massage!" Misao cut him off, face reddening after finally realizing what he had been saying the whole time.

Aoshi's eyebrows shot up and Misao laughed in astonishment, "You really thought that me and Kaoru were doing that?"

Aoshi said nothing, feeling that he had just made a fool of himself and made a extremely bold move for the wrong reason. He hadn't regained his emotionless shield completely and Misao could see how he felt through his eyes.

"Oh well, its fine with me, I like the result." Misao grinned tugging on the loose opening of his yukata. "And since were already here…why don't you prove to me just how skilled you are?"

~X~

Meanwhile, had Kaoru gotten tired of waiting for Misao and went to go see what Kenshin was doing. She walked down the hall and knocked on the shoji, "Hey, Kenshin?"

When she got no reply, she slid the door open. There was one candle burning on the small table in the center of the room. "Kenshin?"

She looked into the dimly lit room and saw him sitting in the corner with one knee up, left arm resting across it. His head hung forward and his hair fell over his face, shielding it from view.

Kaoru slowly approached him, slightly worried when he didn't respond, "Kenshin, are you alright?"

She gasped and came to a dead stop when he raised his head and his molten gold eyes locked with her sapphire ones.

'_Battosai' _Kaoru thought in shock and slowly backed away. _'Why has this side of him come out?'_

"I knew you would come to me." He got up slowly and stalked toward her, like a predator heading in for the kill.

She blinked in surprise when he reached out a hand towards her but suddenly disappeared from her view.

She gasped when he suddenly appeared again and pinned her up against the wall, and she looked up at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape.

He placed one hand on the wall above her head and caressed the side of her face with the other. His eyes blazed as he looked down at her, and a feral smirk settled on his lips.

"Kaoru…"


End file.
